


the new empire in rags

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Black Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running an empire is hard and no one understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the new empire in rags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/gifts).



"And the committee for lowblood reforms, how is that coming along?"

Running an empire is hard and no one understands. Near-daily council meetings, constant complaining from various admirals on her Imperial trollian account - that's not to mention the subjugglators, because she will do anything possible not to have to think about _them_ \- and touring the entire coddamn empire while she's at it, because once upon a time when she was five sweeps old, she decided she wasn't going to spend all her time on the Imperial Flagship - _oh no_ \- she was going to get out there and see the state of all of her subjects first-hand. Which means holding court, _frequently_ , because no sane troll would let their thinly-veiled displeasure with her rule be made known any way other than face-to-face if given the opportunity. Glub. Her. Life. There's no pleasing anyone, and oh my cod is this basshole still talking?

"So the short answer is that no progress has been made."

The navyblood stiffens in affront, but nods. "Your Imperial Condescension has the gist of the situation."

Typical. She has to fight tooth and claw with the oldbloods to get them to do anything. Her appointed orphaners require constant hassling to ensure they're feeding Gl'bgolyb properly while she's away, and not cutting corners to deliberately raise the levels of psychic disturbance high enough to start killing off rustbloods. Her reform committees have shown an alarming tendency to talk themselves in circles until she dissolves them and diverts their resources elsewhere.

"Your reform committees would undoubtedly make more progress if they weren't all headed by highbloods."

Feferi narrows her eyes, zeroing in on the culprit in the crowd. "Your suggestion has been noted, as has your attitude."

"Your Imperial Condescension," Aradia says, performing a slight, stilted bow. "I would also like to state for the record that any reforms you do manage to put into effect will be ultimately meaningless. You're tackling the small problems while completely ignoring the larger social constructs that caused them in the first place. Your reforms are all going to wither and die if you don't deal directly with the larger issue of psychic slavery."

Feferi scowls. "Noted. Court dismissed," she announces, leaping to her feet. "Everybody out."

Someone begins to dutifully usher the highbloods out, and they mumble and grumble the entire way out of the room. A few court reporterrors hover around the exit, staring transparently until the large double doors are slammed shut in their faces, leaving Feferi alone in the expansive chamber with Aradia.

"How many times do I have to tell you to check in with me immediately upon arrival?" Feferi snaps, stalking toward her.

"Is that not what I'm doing now?" Aradia asks. She stands stock still as Feferi circles her, taking in her mud-caked boots, the worn and ragged skirt.

"Don't be stupid. You may await me in my chambers," Feferi says. "Rather than wandering around the ship snooping and making yourself a rust red target. And I know that your allowance should afford you better clothes than this."

"Don't worry on my behalf," Aradia replies coolly. "I can take care of myself."

Feferi completes her circle, standing face-to-face with the troll. "You're not wearing the pendant I gave you." The one with her sign, to mark Aradia as _her_ kismesis, and killer beware.

"I can take care of myself," Aradia repeats firmly. "Now, can we talk about more important things, or do you want gossip about fashion some more? Kanaya's waiting on the ship if you'd rather talk to her."

"I was talking about important things until someone interrupted me, so unless you'd like to kill me for my crown and rule the damn empire yourself, then--"

Aradia gets up in her face, all heat and fire. "Don't dismiss my opinions just for the sake of our relationship."

Feferi waves her hand idly, staring her down. "How much experience do you have governing an empire? Oh wait, that's right, _none_. That's why I'm dismissing you."

"And how much experience do you have running an empire?"

"Good night, Aradia."

"Two sweeps? Three?"

"I said _good night_."

===

"I just don't know what to do with her. She never listens to me anymore. I thought I was getting through to her once but--"

"Of course she listens to you," Sollux says. "You're always right, you know."

Aradia sighs. "Thanks. But she doesn't listen to me. Not when admitting that I may have a point means taking a hit to her ego."

"C'mere," Sollux says, leaning his forehead against hers. "Just keep saying what you need to say until she listens. If nothing else, maybe she'll think of it one day and think it was her idea."

Aradia shakes her head.

"Hey," he says, "so I think I figured out the best way to blow up the ship. If I reroute the power through this really complicated circuity thing I'm not going to bother to explain before sending it to the engines, I could blow the whole ship to bits with roughly amount the same amount of power it takes to flush ff's loadgaper."

"Shoosh," Aradia mutters, papping him gently on the cheek.

"No, but I could!"

"No more elaborate suicide plans, okay?"

"Shit, aa! I wasn't even thinking-- I didn't mean, not like that!"

"I know," Aradia says, smiling fondly.

"The explosion would be so badass! That's all!"

"I highly doubt you gained proper authorization for access to the engine room," Feferi says, leaning against the door frame.

Sollux laughs. "I authorized it. I'm the fucking engine room."

"I know this issue is very personal for you," Feferi tells Aradia.

"Just because it's personal doesn't mean that's my only motivation for bringing it up! I thought you wanted this reform as much as I do."

"I do!" Feferi yells. "The imperial drones don't cull in their course of duty anymore. Threshecutioners and legislacerators are authorized to punish caste-motivated murders. I'm trying, here! I don't know what more you want from me. It's just really glubbing hard, okay?"

"Yeah, must be hard to be the Empress. With all these trolls you can order around to do your bidding, how do you manage to get anything done?"

"What?" Feferi barks with laughter. "You think it's _easy_ to get all these oldbloods to do what I say? I can't very well just threaten to cull them if they disagree with me, can I?"

"And why can't you?" Aradia asks. "That's what happens in a revolution, isn't it? You get on board with the new order, or you get out of the way."

"But I don't want to have to cull anyone! Not if they're not a criminal! And if I started killing stuffy old highbloods, eventually I'd run out of them, and then who would help me rule my empire? You say you want me to replace them with lowbloods, but none of my friends are exactly standing up to help!"

"We helped you kill the former Condesce," Aradia says, stiffly. "We all did."

"Yeah, and now where are you? Tavros never offered to spend all day on the Flagship helping write legislation. And for all that you're eager to shove your nose into my official business, you're hardly volunteering to chair a committee, are you?"

"If you don't mind, I would not rather spend the time I have available to me mired in bureaucracy."

Feferi runs her hands through her hair. "I could give you more time, if you would let me--"

Aradia shakes her head. "I should get going."

"What good are you, then," Fef snaps, "if you're just going to come yell at me for things that are beyond my control and then fuck off?"

"I don't want more time," Aradia says. "Do you know what I do want?"

Feferi throws her hands up in the air. "What?"

Aradia crooks a finger, beckoning Feferi closer. She meets her halfway, pressing her lips right up next to Feferi's ear, hot breath ghosting over the side of her face, and whispers.

"For you to try harder."


End file.
